


Sensory Overload

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Loki Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 14Tony gets himself caught in a guessing game with the universe's most crafty Trickster.





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> A TAD BIT LATE but I got'er done. :'D
> 
> Shout out to my bestie Kyle for helping me write this. xoxox <3 you boo.

He made a mistake.  
  
In the long list of things Tony had to go and fuck up, this was at the top of the list.  
  
Loki stood before him with his arms crossed, a mixture of hurt and anger flashing across his face. Parting his lips he paused briefly, hesitant on what exactly he should say until the words came tumbling free. “ You were supposed to be home two _hours_ ago. “ Tony winced, shifting from one foot to the other, looking away. The Jotunn sighed through his nose with a furrow of his brow. Glancing toward the kitchen, he spoke once more. “ I made us dinner and everything. “  
  
It was one of Tony’s favorites, too. He could tell the moment he’d stepped out of the elevator and was assaulted by the savory scent of Alfredo and garlic. Whenever Loki prepared a meal for him he always found himself mesmerized by the presentation as well as the taste, knowing all too well that the God put all of his heart into making it. Who knew Asgardians were such great cooks?  
  
Blinking out of his thoughts Tony frowned and sighed, shoulders sagging. What should he say? What could he say? It was his fault for agreeing to go out with Clint, Steve, and Natasha after a mission, and it was his fault for not even remembering to call Loki and tell him that he’d be in late. He was in between a rock and a hard place, and the walls were starting to close in. Dabbing his tongue along his lips he brought his hands together and nervously tapped his fist into his left palm, eyes searching the floor near the other’s toes. “ Loki, I… “  
  
Closing his eyes he sucked in a breath and looked upward. “ I’m sorry. “ He spoke quietly, swallowing the sudden knot in his throat. This was the what, sixth? The seventh time he’s done something like this? Not even a year into their relationship and he was fucking shit up already. Lifting a hand he shoved it through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “ I know I should have called you, texted you, or even told FRIDAY to tell you. But… “ No. There was no room for buts in this. “ But that doesn’t excuse my behavior, it never does, and it never will. So and I’m sorry for making you go through all this when I wasn’t even here to enjoy it. “  
  
Loki’s lips formed a thin line, chest expanding with a slow inhale. Of course, he had gone out with the Avengers. How could he blame him? Villainous activity was increasing lately, and that meant more time that was taken away from the both of them. So it wasn’t that he was mad at him, but more so he was jealous that he got to go out and have fun whilst Loki remained trapped in the tower. The only other time he could leave, was with Tony. That, or SHIELD supervision, which was never going to happen.  
  
Clearing his throat Tony dipped his head and managed a faint smile. “ _Soooo,_ hey. “ He clapped his hands together softly, working them together with a slight bounce. “ Why don’t you let me make it up to you. My schedule's clear for the rest of the night and  I’m sure we can heat up dinner in no time and steal back a few hours with your magic. “ Loki could do that, right? He’d seen the Trickster do some pretty amazing things before.  
  
A sigh left Loki’s lips, lashes fluttering closed. Lifting a hand he pinched his brow and chuckled weakly. “ Anthony, “ He mused. “ I’m no Doctor Strange, I cannot rewind time. “ Although sometimes he certainly wished he could. Undo his past mistakes, right his wrongs. But there again, where would that put him now? He probably wouldn’t have ever met Tony if it weren’t for… “ Alright, “ The God spoke softly, smiling. “ How about we make up for those two hours, and then we can figure out what to do with dinner after, hm? “  
  
There were times when Tony could remain cool and confident in front of the Jotunn - no pun intended. But then there were times like these when a single, vague suggestion sent his mind reeling and his nerves tremoring with apprehension. Loki didn’t seem mad, but he knew that, like the times he’d messed up before, each one would steadily get worse. What would his mischievous lover do this time to make him atone for his wrongs?  
  
Would he tie him to a chair and leave him there with a vibrator up his ass for two hours? Or perhaps Tony would be tied to his fucking machine downstairs and teased until he was begging for more. Knowing Loki, the possibilities were endless.  
  
Drawn out of his thoughts he closed his mouth and chuckled nervously. “ Right, I doubt Stephen would really allow us the pleasantry anyway. “ Bridging his fingers in front of his chest, he tucked his lips between his teeth and looked down for a moment. “ Two hours? Yeah, okay. We can do that. “ Clearing his throat he tried to will away the excitement in his belly that made his cock start to chub. Blinking upward he gave a lopsided smile. “ What did you have in mind? “  
  
A sheepish smile found itself across Loki’s cheeks, pale eyes sparkling with untold promises. Stepping forward he closed the distance between them, a single finger lifting to curl under Tony’s chin. Tilting his head upward, he leaned in and stole a kiss to his lips. “ A new game, of course. One that I’m sure you’ll love. “ Pulling away he lifted his other hand, two long, emerald ribbons shimmering into view. “ The only question I have now for you, my darling Anthony. “ Words were a sultry purr. “ _Do you trust me?_ “  
  
“ You know I do, Snowflake.”  
  
****  
  
This was not what he had in mind. This was very different from the game he had envisioned when they were talking in the lounge only moments before. But, here he lay, naked with his wrists tied above his head by gold and satin green ribbons against the headboard. Another, much thicker ribbon wrapped around his head and covered his eyes. All it took was a shimmer of magic, and his vision was completely blocked, even from the dim light of his bedroom.  
  
The feel of the cool air conditioning along his chest had his nipples hardening into stiff peaks, while the sound of quietly beeping technology plagued his hearing. Shuffling his legs along the silky sheets below, it sounded like loud scratching to his ears. With a nervous laugh, he spoke. “ So, this game we’re playing… I take it I'm not supposed to know what stuff is? Blindfold, right? Okay, I can deal with this. I can take it, no big deal. “ Was he thinking out loud? It sounded like it.  
  
Loki released a soft chuckle, footsteps falling quietly as he neared the edge of the bed. He had strung up his darling Avenger before stealing away his vision with that blindfold. Above, FRIDAY was recording, the source of that quiet beeping that resonated through the room. “ Fret not my darling, I intend to make up for those two hours with a bit of fun, not torture. “ Although, there could have been far worse that he decided to do, however depriving Tony of his two most senses seemed fair.  
  
Conjuring up a single feather, he brushed the soft, pointed tip along Tony’s cheek, tracing it up and down, over his lips and down his chin. Following the strong curve of his jaw and the corded muscles of his neck, he paused. “ Can you guess what this is? “ He moved again, tracing patterns and shapes into the mortals skin, waiting to hear his response.  
  
A shudder rippled over his skin at the feel of that fluttering feather, though at first, he didn’t know what it was. Another nervous chuckle flitted from his lungs, teeth flashing and his chest heaving with a few quick breaths. “ Kinda tickles, soft, too. “ A gasp bubbled free from Tony’s lips, the muscles in his neck tensing to show the defined crease of his jugular. “ Is- Is it a feather? “  
  
The Jotunn listened, and he waited, tracing patterns and shapes into Tony’s skin. When he finally spoke, the tip had trailed down his chest, circling one of his nipples before dancing over it. “ It is,” Loki spoke with a smile, tilting his head as an idea formed. “ How about, if you guess six correctly, I will release you. We can have our dinner and then afterward, I’ll fuck you into this mattress. “ He paused, his smile turning devilish. “ But, if you guess three wrong, you’re stuck here for two hours whilst I have my way with you. “  
  
Tony’s face flushed as the feather circled his nipple, arching his back off the bed just the slightest with a gasping pant. He twisted his torso, either to get away from it or adjust to the sensation. Loki wanted him to guess what objects were being used on him? Okay. A pulse of desire crept down his spine and into his cock, making it bounce against his belly. “ Sounds like fun. Should be easy; let’s do this. “ Swallowing thickly he bobbed his chin into the dip of his clavicle and braced his body for… Whatever Loki had planned for him.  
  
Pale hues roamed down Tony’s body, following the path of that feather, the tip of it making its way to his belly button. When Loki saw the way his shaft twitched and bounced, he couldn’t help but grin. “ So confident. “ Pulling back a shimmer of magic bloomed in his palm, the softness of the feather now gone, and in its place? A riding crop. “ Tell me what this is. “ Without warning, he drew it back and delivered a sharp smack to one of those tanned thighs, the tip trailed back and forth along the red welt he’d created.

The toned muscles beneath sun-kissed skin trembled, twitched and danced as that feather moved down his belly. Tony was confident, and that showed as he steeled his jaw and prepared for whatever came next. A single breath was taken in preparation to answer his lover, only for the sudden smack against his thigh to draw it out in a rush. “ _A-ahh!_ Is it a… a piece of leather?? “ Stumbling over his words he squirmed in place, a pearl of pre-fluid gathering at the weeping tip of his shaft.

Smiling wickedly the God released a hum. Back and forth he stroked that stinging, red mark, moving up a few inches before delivering another firm smack. “ Close, but not quite. “ Trailing that crop upward, he let the rounded tip of leather brush along Tony’s weeping member. Tucking it beneath his cock, he lifted it away from his body, holding it there for a moment. “ Guess again. “ Letting it bounce back, he resumed running it from base to tip, pausing on the second stroke to brush against his balls.  
  
Tony’s chest tightened with the slightest hint of anxiety, only for it to dissipate the second that crop slapped against his thigh. God, the pain actually felt good. With a deep gasp, he turned his head and looked where he heard Loki’s voice. Panting and trembling, his thighs clenched at the feel of the leather tip caressing the hard line of his arousal before it was pulled away from his body. “ Wh-Whip! It’s a whip- crop..! “ A sharp breath rushed into his lungs, hips squirming when the flat spade ran along his balls, thighs tensing as they were fondling. “ _Fuuck_ , this is so hot, Lokes. “  
  
With a firm, yet affirmative tap against that taut orbs, he drew the toy away. “ Let’s pretend I didn’t hear you say _whip._ “ Sticking his tongue out he dispelled the toy, pondering what should come next. Something sparked in those silver eyes at the mention of this being ‘hot’, and soon a grin was splitting Loki’s cheeks. Weaving wisps of emerald through the air, the God conjured a bottle of sensual massage oil.  
  
With a single spell, he warmed the contents, thumb flicking to pop open the tip. Tilting it slowly, he let a single, hot drop fall upon Tony’s pelvis. It landed mere inches from Tony’s member, and within seconds, his skin would start to tingle.  
  
He couldn’t see that tongue being poked out at him, lashes fluttering behind the fabric that shielded his view. If he had seen it, no doubt the sight of it would have left him squirming. The tap to his balls made Tony sigh, but the lack of contact that followed had him anxiously awaiting what came next. Dabbing his tongue against his lips, he tried to listen for movement or any sort of sound to signify what Loki was planning, but it never came.  
  
The moment that a hot dollop of oil fell upon his skin, it sent a hot, tingling ripple down his pelvis toward the base of his cock. “ _A-Ahh!_ Is th-that wax?! “ Tony’s body jerked, brow furrowing.  
  
If Loki wanted to be technical with how many more strikes Tony had, this would have been his third. However, he was feeling generous and decided to give him a few more tries. Eyeing the bottle in his hand, he blinked back down to his bound companion. “ No, not wax. “ A second, viscous drop was followed by a third, each one landing closer and closer to Tony’s weeping member. “ Mm, I think I changed my mind about what I said earlier. “ The God stated rather nonchalantly. “ If you guess this one wrong, you’re only getting the pleasure that this object offers. Guess correctly, and we’ll move on to the next one. “‘  
  
He paused, a brief chuckle soon following. “ Of course, the further we go into this little game, the longer you’re going to stay tied up here. So you may want to put that gorgeous brain of yours to work, hm? “  
  
Tony gasped and squirmed, the heat and the tingling both combining so that he was left a squirming, wanton mess. More of his own pre-fluid oozed free to join the lubricant smeared along his pelvis, his cock twitching in delight. “ _F-Fuck_ … Not wax.” Came a hushed mutter, huffing out a shaky sigh that was paced with pleasure. Tilting his head back into the pillow beneath it, he twirled his wrists in the ribbons that bound them. “ I-Is it hot o-oil? “  
  
Pursing his lips, Loki watched as the Iron Avenger tried to work out the solution to the puzzle presented to him. Swirling the thick contents of the bottle in hand, he gave it another tilt, this time running a hot line from the base to the tip of his dick. “ Correct. “ Loki stated with a smile that bloomed into a grin. “ But I want you to tell me what this is, now. “  
  
A green, semi-transparent hand shimmered into view, identical to Loki’s own in every way. From the texture of those nimble fingers to the cool chill of the God’s body.One by one, it wrapped its fingers around Tony’s shaft and gave it a single, long stroke.  
  
The very instant that hand wrapped around him he moaned loudly, rolling up into that touch as if it were the only thing that could sate his burning need. It felt like Loki, and he almost said that the moment the question was posed. Yet, why ask? It was so painfully obvious that those icy fingers were wrapped around his shaft, pumping him in a firm, slow stroke.  
  
When was Loki’s hand not his hand? “ Th-That’s your _ha-ah,_ hand, but… “ He trailed off, moaning again with a firm thrust of his hips. The tell-tale lean of weight over his body was absent, and the fallen Prince would have been leaning more on his hand and into his side if it were his own. Regret immediately filled his belly, and Tony swallowed. “ B-but, it’s not? “  
  
And there it was. “ Mmm, I’m so sorry darling, but that answer is not the correct one. “ Loki let out a chastising _tsk,_ pale eyes growing luminous with flakes of emerald. With one, final tilt, more of that hot oil was drizzled along Tony’s body, painting his thighs, stomach, and chest. One after another, more of those hands disembodied hands shimmered into view, some in pairs, others not. Two settled on his chest, clamping onto his nipples, rubbing that tingly liquid into stiff peaks. Another pair flattened along his thighs, stroking upward with a firm squeeze, and a third, came to cup his balls, fondling them gently.  
  
“ Wh- “ Before he could question the legitimacy of his answer, those hands were on him, eliciting a sharp, startled cry of pleasure. So many hands were on him at once, rubbing that hot oil into his skin with their cold touch, leaving his skin tingling with a mixture of ice and fire. “ M-Magic! You’re using magic! “ Tony cried out, tossing his head back with an arch of his spine, squirming and writhing against the onslaught of sensation. _“ Ffffuhhhcking ma-ahhgic haannds! “_  
  
Ohh, magic. How he loved it so. The sight before him was stunning, his darling Anthony slowly coming undone with each pinch, stroke, and caress. The hand at his cock gave a slight twist, the lewd sound of lubricant and friction squelching past opaque, emerald fingers. Setting the bottle on the nightstand, Loki rose and placed a kiss upon Tony’s lips. “ You look _beautiful_ like this. “ Loki spoke affectionately. “ FRIDAY’s been recording this entire time, too. Perhaps you’d like to watch it after dinner? “ At his chest, the fingers fondling his nipples gave a nice, hard, _pinch._  
  
The choked moans and gurgling whimpers that escaped Tony’s throat only grew once Loki spoke and stole a kiss from him, drawing out his desires all the more. Knowing he was being recorded? It had him releasing a sound of desperation past grit teeth. The next pinch of his nipples was all he needed, the tight knot in his belly finally snapping. White ribbons painted his stomach, hips quivering with each stroke of that phantom hand. _“ F-Fu-uhhhck!!”_  
  
Loki’s teeth flashed, a low chuckle fluttering free once Tony’s release washed over him. Over and over those hands teased his body, drawing out his orgasm with every stroke and fondle. Seconds ticked by into minutes, and once he was sure he’d milked his quivering body of every last drop, the God leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. He pets his fingers through those messy, brunette locks, the silk around his wrists disappearing, the blindfold coming undone as well.  
  
 “ You did so well, my darling. “ He whispered against sweaty skin. “ Such a _good boy._ “ Smiling softly Loki pulled back, admiring the disheveled sight before him. Taking a step, he turned toward the bedroom door. “ Take a moment to catch your breath, I’m going to go fix up dinner whilst you recover. “ Passing the threshold, he grabbed the door frame and paused. “ Oh, and feel free to take a shower, if you want. I’ll call you once it’s finished. “  
  
Stars danced in his eyes, the ragged rise and fall of his chest finally calming. Reaching with one of his now freed hands, he smiled and removed that blindfold. Licking his lips, Tony remained content on laying there for a moment, his body still tingling. “ Yeah, I think I’ll do that. “ Closing his eyes he let his arm fall back to the bed, a content groan rumbling free. “ _God,_ you’re the best, Lokes. “  
  
Stepping towards the kitchen, the Jotunn smiled brightly.

As long as his beloved thought the world of him, that’s all that could ever matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Per the usual, I AM MY OWN BETA!! <3 Mistakes may be made but I tried to fix them the best I can.


End file.
